Brick Bardo
Brick Bardo (otherwise known as Dollman) is a fictional diminutive alien lawman in the Full Moon Features universe. He is a native of the fictional planet Arturus, but most of his adventures take place on Earth. Bardo first appeared in the 1991 science fiction action film Dollman. Tim Thomerson of Trancers fame played the character. He also reprises his role as Brick Bardo in the 1993 crossover sequel Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, which is also a sequel to the 1992 horror comedy film Demonic Toys and the 1992 sci-fi spoof film Bad Channels. Dollman The events of Bardo's life prior to the film Dollman are largely unknown. Dollman confirms that he once had a wife, son and baby daughter, but they were murdered by someone to get back at him. It was stated "Even our best doctors couldn't do anything with what was left of them". Brick Bardo is the owner of a 596.8 Ruger; "the most powerful handgun in the known universe". To ensure no one steals it from him Bardo had a magnetic implant in his palm which allows him to draw the gun to his hand at will. A longtime nemesis of Brick Bardo is Stolvan Sprung. Sprug wants revenge on Bardo for destroying his body, leaving him only a head sustained by hi-tech machinery. His henchman kidnap Bardo and takes him to a sequestered desert region. When Bardo arrives Sprug reveals that he is in possession of a powerful Dimensional Fusion Bomb that he will use if the city does not pay the fifty thousand ions he is demanding. In addition he intends to get revenge on Bardo by blowing off all his limbs one by one. Brick Bardo quickly turns the tables and kills Sprug's henchmen. But before he could kill Sprug he fled in his spaceship. Bardo then follows and in an act of desperation Sprug launches himself into a wormhole. This ends on an abandoned lot in south Bronx, Earth. His ship was damaged in the landing making incapable of sustained flight. He must struggle with the fact that the inhabitants of earth of roughly six-times the size of Arturusians. He proceeds to save the life of single-mother Debi Alejandro who is being attacked by several gang members. She takes Brick to her apartment where he attempts to repair his spaceship. Still trying to get revenge Sprug enlists the help of a local gang, under the leadership of criminal Braxton Red. Sprug promises to share is advanced weapons with them if they can kill Brick Bardo. When they attempt this Brick guns down several members of the gang. This leads Braxton to kill Sprug and claim his Fusion Bomb for himself. Dollman vs. Demonic Toys *He was featured in the Dollman, Demonic Toys, Bad Channels, crossover film Dollman vs. Demonic Toys. *The events of this film are considered. Trivia As with other Full Moon franchises, the Dollman character later became a comic adaption, with four full color issues released from Malibu Comics. Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Pessimists Category:False Antagonist Category:Officials